Por Un Día
by GinellaEvans
Summary: Miguel y Lucifer hacen un trato y deciden intercambiarse los puestos por un día. ¿Qué pasa cuando el Demonio se queda en el Cielo y el Arcángel se queda en el Infierno? Esto es un AU


**Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers"**

**Disclaimer: Esta obra me pertenece totalmente a excepción de los personajes. Si alguien la quiere traducir o escribir en otro sitio, tiene que pedirme permiso. Ahora leed con gusto.**

**Advertencia: Esto es un AU o para los que no lo sepan, un universo alternativo y por lo tanto no se ajusta a la serie. **

**¡Saludos y disfrutad de la historia!**

¿Qué pasa cuando un ángel y un demonio deciden intercambiarse los puestos? Pues primero, que no se deben de llevar muy mal para poder llegar a esa circunstancia y segundo... Algo como esto.

Miguel y Lucifer, después de decidir hacer un parlamento – si se puede llamar parlamento – para llegar a un acuerdo que duró minutos, horas, días, meses... Vale, vale. Tampoco fue tanto, pero fue largo.

¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí. Después de convocar el parlamento, ambos decidieron que para mejorar las relaciones entre el Cielo y el Infierno y que no hubiera disputas, se cambiaran los puestos por un día.

Con esto, habréis pensado que ambos estaban muy fumados o borrachos – o ambas cosas nunca se sabe –, pero no os preocupéis que ambos habían dado la palabra de que no destruirían ninguno de los dos sitios o en general, que no harían nada malo.

Y ahora viene vuestra respuesta a esa pregunta que yo sé: ¿Quién es el idiota que confía en El Demonio – así, con mayúsculas y todo, en plan slogan – y deja el Cielo – no cualquier otro sitio sino el Cielo con todos esos ángeles a los que puede intentar corromper – a su cargo? Pues, Miguel. Que sí, que sí. El arcángel más poderoso le da el Cielo a Lucifer. Pero no os preocupéis, que como Lucifer es buena persona, amable y honesto dejará a Miguel el Infierno – para que se lo pase de miedo con las torturas y los demonios a su cargo, que no sabría yo si le obedecerían. Pero como Lucifer (un buen soberano demócrata que no aprueba las dictaduras) les "pedirá" que hagan caso al arcángel pues lo harán porque le quieren (o porque así funciona la democracia ahí abajo) –.

Y entre esto y lo otro – o como yo digo, entr –, están cada uno en un sito.

Antes de seguir leyendo, pensad como estaría Lucifer en el Cielo. Algunos de vosotros pensará que estará de p*** madre. Bueno me diréis: ¿Y por qué no iba a estarlo? Pues... ¿habéis pensado que todos los que están ahí son ángeles o buenas personas? Yo sí.

Para empezar, Lucifer se pensó – pasado de tercera persona del singular, ese que sirve para decir que la acción ya ha pasado – que iba a ser muy sencillo y muy fácil vivir en el Cielo. Vamos que iba a ser la p*** o**** o en otras palabras, que se lo iba a pasar en grande. Ni que decir lo mucho que se equivocó. Primero, un ángel que se ganó de él la palabra gili****** le despertó a saber a qué hora de la mañana después de haber dormido de pena – las camas no se hacían mullidas para que no diera pereza levantarse, muy inteligente el sistema. Deberían de utilizarlo los padres cuando no queremos levantarnos (¡Cuidado! Si eres perezoso, no enseñes esto a tus padres. Les habrás dado la idea y por lo tanto, se te acabará el vaguear. Aunque siempre quedará el sofá) – porque había misa. ¡Por que había misa! La cara de Lucifer debió de ponerse roja, porque seamos honestos, ¿a quién de vosotros le gusta que le levanten pronto para ir a misa (yo no voy, pero los que vayáis)? Digo yo que a nadie o casi nadie.

En fin, que lejos de matar al ángel y colgarle por la ventana – que habría sido lo más lógico –, Lucifer como en el fondo de su corazón – muy en el fondo – es bueno y Miguel y él llegaron a un acuerdo, pues se levantó de la cama. Y de ahí tuvo que soportar no media hora o una, ¡sino tres horas seguidas de misa y cantos de ángeles! ¡Debió de ser...! Iba a decir infernal pero sería no ser honesto. El caso es que no lo debió de pasar muy bien. Pero ahí no acabó el día, no. Tuvo que ir – porque se lo dijeron los ángeles, si no se lo decían ya le ven vagueando – al despacho de su hermano y leer – recordad que en la séptima temporada bien se veía que "le encantaba" la lectura – un cúmulo de papeles de oraciones hacia su hermano. Cogió uno de ellos y se fijó que solo eran unas pocas palabras, así que lo agradeció. Empezó a leer:

"Muchas gracias San Miguel, el arcángel por toda la protección que estás dando a mi familia y a mí. Y que en el día del juicio final, la bestia perezca y tú por gracia de Dios, ganes. Protégenos del mal, amén".

Lucifer casi arruga el papel – digo casi porque se lo pensó dos veces y al final no lo hizo – pero puso un "gracias, desde luego" y a freír. Después de una hora insoportable de oraciones que le daban ganas de devolver, la puerta se abrió. Éste se despegó del papel en menos de una centésima y miró hacia el ángel que se podría decir que habría huido despavorido.

— Tienes que dar clase a unos alumnos ángeles —dijo por fin.

— ¿Ahora?

— Empiezan en unos minutos —informó.

Lucifer hizo un asentimiento y suspiró disimuladamente de alivio, pensando que se había librado de lo peor. Salió del despacho para seguir al ángel que le guió hasta un grupo de unos ángeles pequeños que parecían en ese momento de todo menos ángeles. Y es que el grupo de niños estaban hablando muy animados y haciendo el más jaleo posible. Por no decir que eso parecía un caos.

— Solo tienes que enseñarles a volar hasta que ese timbre suene—señaló una campana (Sí una campana, como las de la iglesia pero en pequeño) que estaba colgando de un lado de la pared—. Mucha suerte.

— Ya, gracias —murmuró mientras pensaba cuál sería la mejor manera de colgarle. Se giró hacia el barullo de niños—. Esto... Hola.

Siguieron hablando y haciendo como si no existiera, así que Lucifer se aclaró la garganta. Nada.

— ¡Os podéis callar de una vez! —gritó con fuerza. Eso funcionó y todos se giraron hacia él avergonzados. Ya en silencio y poniendo todos caras de ángel – ya sé que son ángeles, pero ponían cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida –, se pusieron en una fila.

Y bueno, Lucifer después de preguntar por dónde se llegaban se puso en marcha para darles clase de vuelo – espero que los pobres tengan casco, no sea que Lucifer tenga la tentación de tirarles de la nube. Y ya que estamos, que el suelo sea blandito –.

Después de terminar la clase, Lucifer había llegado a la conclusión que los niños eran peor todavía que sus demonios. Primero, eran la pesadilla de toda persona.

Gritaban, se quejaban, reían, lloraban... Eran el caos personificado. Y segundo, para ellos él era como el salvador-arreglador-Dios... Vamos, que podía hacer de todo – imaginaos a Lucifer con muchos brazos, en plan pulpo –.

Después de una hora – a Lucifer le pareció que habían pasado seis horas – con esos demo... digo, niños; Lucifer volvió al despacho de su hermano creyendo que podría descansar por fin. Pues hubiese sido un gran alivio, pero como nada es perfecto... Resultó que media hora después de haberse sentado a seguir respondiendo a las (estúpidas) plegarias, apareció otro ángel y le dijo que era la hora de hacer "cosas virtuosas".

Lucifer esta vez estuvo a punto de colgarle ahí mismo y utilizarle de saco de boxeo o algo por un estilo. Digo a punto porque al final no lo hizo y decidió seguir al ángel hasta una plaza donde había más ángeles. Con lo cual, tuvo que llevar unas cajas de libros hasta la librería del Cielo por la diligencia – unas cajas Muy Grandes, con libros muy gordos en plan enciclopedia pero mucho más grandes –, luego les llevaron a comer a un comedor donde había la suficiente comida – vamos, que nadie podía repetir plato –, más tarde tuvo que aguantar un buen rato con nuevos ángeles que no tenían ni idea de cómo funcionaba el Cielo y tuvo que explicarlo unas doce veces – puede que fueran más, pero luego no lo recordaría –, un rato después tuvo que ofrecer comida o dinero a la gente humana – eso le pareció más fácil que las otras –, después de un pequeño descanso tuvo que aguantar las ganas de f... estar con unas chicas que les mostraron a los ángeles que estaban haciendo lo mismo que él – eso casi fue imposible –. Más tarde, no vanagloriarse por unas mesas y objetos que arregló – consiguió morderse la lengua a tiempo – y por último, tenía que demostrar su amor a Dios.

En esos momentos, Lucifer pensó que sería más simple huir porque solo quedaba una hora para que eso se terminase y desde luego, no pensaba demostrar ningún amor hacia su padre. Más que nada porque no sentía ningún tipo de aprecio hacia su padre después de lo que había pasado. Y vale, quizá él se pasó un poco – solo un poquito, casi nada – pero era culpa de su padre, no suya.

Con eso en mente, decidió dar media vuelta pero antes siquiera de que diese un paso, alguien pronunció su nombre:

— ¡Lucifer! —gritó. Lucifer cogió aire sabiendo muy bien de quién era la voz y se giró para fulminar a su padre a la defensiva.

— ¿Sí, padre? —casi arrastró las palabras Lucifer.

— Ven a mi despacho, por favor —recalcó Dios las últimas palabras dando a entender que más bien era una orden.

Lucifer fue a replicar pero Dios le interrumpió.

— Has dado tu palabra de ángel a Miguel, ¿no? —Le interrumpió y Lucifer asintió a su pesar—. Pues cúmplela.

Lucifer calló y pasó al despacho de su padre notando que todas las miradas de los ángeles se posaban en él. Cuando entró, Dios cerró la puerta y fue a sentarse en su silla seguido por la mirada de su hijo.

— ¿Qué quieres? —reclamó Lucifer, cruzándose de brazos.

— Quiero tu palabra.

— ¿Mi palabra de qué?

— De que ni tú ni ninguno de tus amigos del Infierno atacará el Cielo —aclaró Dios algo exasperado.

— Se la di a Miguel. ¿No te basta?

— ¿No es obvio? —Ladeó la cabeza—. A Miguel podrías haberle engañado. A mí no puedes. Llámalo como quieras, prefiero prevenir.

Lucifer suspiró.

— Muy bien, te lo prometo. Nadie de los míos atacará el Cielo y en caso de que alguno lo haga, yo mismo me encargaré de él —prometió él.

— Bien. Ya que está eso aclarado, creo que te falta solo por hacer lo de demostrar amor... —no terminó la frase, pero Lucifer ya le había entendido y sinceramente, no quería hacerlo—. Sé que no quieres, no hace falta ser ningún genio para saberlo. Pero como te tengo que pedir algo difícil, solo te pediré una reverencia. Sin palabras ni nada. Solo un gesto.

Lucifer sabía que era menos que lo que se pedía normalmente – normalmente se debe de pedir que le rindan pleitesía y que le quieran mucho, en plan abrazos de pulpos o algo así – pero era incapaz casi hasta de agacharse. Es verdad que había dado su palabra de ángel – que era una especie de juramento de por vida, para siempre – pero eso era una de las partes más difíciles y con las que deseaba fervientemente desaparecer de ahí, que se le tragase el Cielo – literalmente, a ser posible – o que muriese por causas naturales – un veneno o algo así, algo de lo más natural –.

Al final, Lucifer cogió mucho aire, cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó no pensar en nada cuando fue a hacer la pequeña reverencia que estaba pensando hacer, a pesar de que su mente orgullosa le estaba pidiendo a gritos que no lo hiciese y que se largase. Le temblaron un poco las rodillas pero consiguió hacer un leve movimiento, un pequeño gesto que le costó tragarse el gran orgullo que tenía.

— Ya ha pasado la hora, Lucifer. Ve al Infierno y díselo a Miguel una vez estés ahí.

Lucifer desapareció al instante y se apareció en el Infierno, preguntando a un demonio donde se encontraba su hermano. Éste le dijo que estaba con un grupo animando a dos demonios a beber.

— Ah, bien —dijo Lucifer agradecido y de repente, paró—. Espera, ¿has dicho animando a qué?

El demonio sin más señaló al grupo que animaba a dos demonios a seguir bebiendo, entre ellos Miguel. Lucifer se fue hacia ellos extrañado.

Con esto os preguntaréis que había pasado con el santo de Miguel. Pues él al principio cuando llegó, pensó que el Infierno iba a ser peor que el Cielo. Se diría que se llevó una gran sorpresa porque aparte de que durmió de maravilla – unas camas muy blandas y de lo más cómodas que había visto en su vida – en esa cama que si no fuera porque era un ángel, se habría quedado parte de la mañana ahí; podía hacer lo que quisiera en el Infierno como jugar, beber, leer libros prohibidos, ver un aparato muy raro que utilizaban los humanos para informarse de las cosas que pasaba en el resto del mundo, conversar... Al final, había terminado uniéndose al grupo de demonios que había visto que estaban animando a dos demonios a beber.

Lucifer no sabía si alucinar, reírse o pellizcarse para comprobar si no era un sueño – aún no estaba descartado que lo fuera –. Al final, decidió pellizcarse y después de comprobar que no era un sueño, se acercó hasta el grupo que ya empezaba a dispersarse y dijo a su hermano que ya tenía que irse porque se había acabado el tiempo.

— ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? —preguntó Miguel con voz triste.

— ¿Pronto? ¡¿Pronto?! —Casi gritó Lucifer ya hasta las narices—. ¡Eso de ahí arriba es un Infierno! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Con placer no me haré con el Cielo! ¡Creo que sería incapaz de aguantaros!

— Bueno, tranquilo. ¿Por qué no te unes a jugar un rato a los bolos? Creo que se llamaban bolos esos palos tan raros —hizo una mueca Miguel pensando si así se llamaban esas cosas.

— De eso nada. Ha dicho tu padre, que también es el mío para mi desgracia, que subas al Cielo. Así que vas a subir —se negó Lucifer.

— No quiero.

— Me da igual.

El caso es que como no quería, Lucifer fue a cogerle para llevarle el mismo pero éste salió corriendo y huyó de él. Se necesitaron 20 diablos, 15 demonios y 2 ángeles caídos exceptuándole a él para conseguir localizar a Miguel y llevarle arrastras – literalmente arrastras – hasta el Cielo. Costó lo suyo, porque hubo varias veces que se les escapó por no decir que se resistió en más de una ocasión. Al final, llegaron al Cielo agotados – seguro que iban sacando la lengua de tanto perseguir a Miguel – y entregaron a Miguel a Dios, que tuvo que cogerle él mismo y llevarle a una habitación acolchada – o al menos parecía acolchada, porque con lo raro que era el Cielo – seguido de un ángel que llevaba una libreta.

— No se preocupe, señor —dijo el ángel a Dios—. Arreglaré a Miguel y no quedará ningún rastro del Infierno.

Dios dio un asentimiento y la puerta se cerró.

Los que habían traído a Miguel, como ya habían hecho su trabajo, bajaron de nuevo al Infierno y le preguntaron a Lucifer por la experiencia en el Cielo. Claro, que ahora después de estar informados de cómo funcionaba ese lugar, nadie quería entrar ahí. No sabían exactamente si siempre funcionaba así, pero no pensaban arriesgarse aunque eso hubiese sido un plan de Dios para que nadie tocase el Cielo. Desde luego si eso había sido así, había funcionado a la perfección.

Y os preguntaréis que pasó con Miguel. Pues después de muchas horas de psicología, de comprensión y de cháchara sobre el Infierno, funcionó. ¡No, qué va! ¡Eso hubiera sido el adecuado final! En realidad, Miguel se quedó ahí. En la habitación acolchada, porque no quería saber ya nada más del Cielo. Decía que era un aburrimiento y que se debería de hacer más cosas. Claro, que después de haber visto el Infierno no sé qué esperaba el ángel. ¿Un milagro, tal vez? Bueno, pues está dado que los milagros no existen – eso, o que Dios ya no tenía tiempo para hacer milagros – ya que Miguel seguía ahí. No había persona que le convenciese de que el Cielo era lo mejor y ya al final había sido imposible y como imposible, le dejaron en esa habitación encerrado – cual animal –.

¿Y dónde está el final feliz? Es lo que comentaría una persona esperando un final dulce con el que soltar un suspiro de felicidad y tal. Pues, no hay. ¿O es que acaso la vida real tiene un final feliz en el que todo acaba bien? Pues, no. No todo acaba bien y por eso este final es normal. Normalillo. Sin más. Ni feliz ni triste. Nadie se puede quejar, excepto Lucifer que ha sufrido más en el Cielo que en el propio Infierno.

Y sí, esta historia termina así. Lucifer sin su Cielo – aunque creo que no querrá tenerlo ya nunca más – y Miguel en el psiquiátrico – debió de pasarlo de miedo en el Infierno. Aunque al fin y al cabo, es el Infierno –.


End file.
